List of Ebilgames
Undead Assault A 2-D scroller-type game, starring Artix, a paladin, slaying skeletons ('undead'), slimes, and undead dragons ('dracoliches') in a graveyard. Different monster types require different attacks or attack times to defeat properly; improper attacking results in damage to the player. The two attacks are jump attack and regular attack. Gold is gained by defeating enemies and is used to purchase potions or new weapons. Ninja Shadow Adventure This game is virtually identical to Undead Assault, only with the player controlling a ninja in a setting similar to medieval Japan, and killing samurai, ninja pandas, and "Raydius Dragons". The controls and required attack times are also slightly changed. Valencia Surehunter: Staff of the Irismancer In this game the player controls Valencia Surehunter, the treasure hunter. The gameplay is similar to Undead Assault and Ninja Shadow Adventure, only with jumping to avoid dangers instead of purely attacking. Deady This game was created for Voltaire. In the game the player controls "Deady the malevolent teddy" (from Voltaire's comic book series) to defeat undead and get "ebil points" to battle the "Primondial Fire Giant" of "Lord Krom Wrath". The game is set to the music of Voltaire's "When You're Evil". The controls are similar to the above games, but the setting and method of playing changes dramatically. Monster Joust Madness In this game the player and a computer-controlled opponent 'joust' while riding everything from Daimyo the pomeranian to flying eyeballs. Jousting involves the correct timing of mouse-controlled attacks. Each successful bout will give the player gold to purchase new mounts or weapons (which differ in power exponentially). However, one unsuccessful joust is an instant game over. Jimmy the Eye: Eye for an Eye In this side-scrolling shooting game the player controls "Jimmy the flying eyeball" to defeat monsters to collect the ingredients Warlic the mage needs to find the missing Princess Ocular. Along with the main 'health' bars and powerups indigenous to these type of games, there is an additional 'shield' ability which provides additional protection to health. Robina's Monster Hunt In this game the player controls the ranger Robina Hood, as she defeats oncoming waves of monsters. Throughout many levels, she shoots sneevils, targets, and flying eyeballs, and other such DragonFable related paraphernalia. At the final level, she, Artix, and Galanoth work together to slay a dragon. A secret level involving 'Twilly' can also be unlocked. Firespawn In this game the player controls Galanoth as he rides his horse to slay Gravis the dragon. The player must follow the dragon while avoiding obstacles and the dragon's attacks via the arrow keys. Instead of his normal weapons, Galanoth uses a crossbow with special arrows. Shooting powerups gives Galanoth more powerful arrows. Moglin Punter In this game the player travels towards a bakery to get breakfast, punting Twilly the moglin to a cake to complete each level and advance toward the shop. If the cookies on each level are also collected, it is completed as a perfect level. If all levels are completed perfectly, the player receives a special code that enables them to open a special helm shop in DragonFable. It also appears to be Zorbak's most ebil rated game. "Ask Zorbak" In the 12 episodes of this short animated show, Zorbak the "ebil" moglin necromancer answers questions asked by viewers on the Battleon forums. Previous questions have ranged from why he is ebil to where babies come from. His brother Kabroz and arch-enemy Twilly have also appeared in the show. The latest episode of Ask Zorbak did not appear on the site, but was featured in the Artix Entertainment e-zine The Zardian, which has articles relating to all three of Artix Entertainment's main games. Upcoming Games Mechquest themed game AE has said they were working on a Mechquest themed game. No new information has been released concerning the project. External links * [http://www.ebilgames.com/ EbilGames] * [http://www.ebilgames.com/askzorbak/ Ask Zorbak] Category:Artix Entertainment Category:Browser-based game websites